1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surveillance devices, and particularly to a surveillance device capable of focusing.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical surveillance device includes a lens module, an image sensor, and a focusing assembly. The focusing assembly usually includes a mounting plate, a spring, and a driving device. The image sensor is mounted on the mounting plate and aligned with the lens module. The spring is connected between the mounting plate and the driving device and opposite to the lens module. When focusing, the driving device pulls or pushes the mounting plate such the image sensor move away from or toward the lens module to achieve focus. However, the mounting plate sometimes tilts relative to the lens module, resulting in the image sensor tilting relative to the lens module and influencing image quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surveillance device, which can overcome the limitations described.